1. Related Applications
This application is related to a co-pending U.S. patent application filed concurrently herewith and is entitled “ELECTRONIC DEVICE CAPABLE OF SHOWING PAGE FLIP EFFECT AND METHOD THEREOF,” which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
2. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of showing page flip effect and method thereof.
3. General Background
Nowadays, many electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, digital photo frames, electronic readers (e-reader), are capable of storing and displaying electronic documents (e.g., digital images, digital texts, etc). Usually, readability of these electronic devices deviates greatly from real paper print. For example, when people flip a page of an electronic document on these electronic devices, the page is directly changed without any visual effect simulating the turning of a page; as a result, it is difficult for people to get the feeling of reading real paper.
In order to resolve this problem, a software capable of generating a page flip effect when flipping through the pages of the digital document is introduced. However, a powerful processing unit is needed to run the software, which results in increase of the cost of these electronic devices.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic device and a method to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.